


Happy Early Birthday

by Martinchan



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Everyone is adorable, F/F, Fluff, Hagumi is adorable, Kanon is adorable, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martinchan/pseuds/Martinchan
Summary: It's the night before her birthday and Kanon hopes to have a good nights sleep before the day of festivities, however a surprise visitor has something special she needs to say.
Relationships: Kitazawa Hagumi/Matsubara Kanon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Happy Early Birthday

The night was a peaceful and quiet one for most, though it felt particularly dark and windy tonight to the fearful Matsubara Kanon; she pulled the blinds closed, shutting out whatever scary image her mind would conjure up if it were left open. A sudden smacking on the window caused her to jump back to her bed; taking a second to calm herself down, she realized what it was. Sighing in disappoint at her own cowardice, she muttered to herself, “I asked dad to cut that stupid branch, it scares me every night… I know it really shouldn’t, but still...” Kanon flopped back onto her bed hoping she’d be able to get a good night sleep, for she was sure her friends would have some wonderful surprise for her birthday tomorrow, and she wanted to be well rested for it.

The doorbells ring carried through the house and Kanon shot up, she began to get out of bed until she heard her mother call out to her, “I’ll get it.”

Kanon settled herself back into bed and closed her eyes; she didn’t want to eavesdrop on whoever came to see her parents at this time of night however, Kanon couldn’t help but note a few things about the visitor. After hearing the door open and a muffled voice Kanon believed was her mother greet the visitor, she could hear them talking back. While Kanon couldn’t identify the voice exactly or hear what they were saying, there was something familiar about it, their high-pitched and energetic way of speaking Kanon knew she had heard before. _Maybe I’ve met this person before?_ Kanon thought, _Probably just some old friend of mom’s._

Kanon was surprised to hear footsteps making their way towards her room; they become louder and louder, stopped at her door, and were followed by some light knocking. Kanon sat up again as her mother creaked the door open and popped her head in.

“Kanon sweetie,” Kanon’s mother cooed, “one of your little friends is here, do you want me to let them in?”

Kanon nodded, “Of course, who is it?”

“Oh, what did she say her name was again?” Kanon’s mother tapped a finger to her chin, “Well she’s the one that’s rather cute, and seems sweet, though a little eccentric, and… loud.”

“Mom, you’re gonna have to be way more specific than that,” Kanon shook her head, realising how many people she knew that describe.

“Sorry, Sweetie, I forget how popular you are nowadays,” this comment caused Kanon to blush and pull the covers over her head in embarrassment. “Well… she has orange hair and eyes, if that helps.”

Kanon threw the covers off herself and leaped out of bed, “You mean Hagumi-chan? Hagumi’s here!? Fuee!”

“I’ll go let her in then,” Kanon’s mom closed the door and made her way back down the hall.

“W-wait no don’t-” Kanon tried to call out, but she knew it was too late. Finding herself in a bit of a panic, Kanon knew she only had a little bit to make herself presentable. She ran over to her full length mirror and quickly fixed up her hair, then made her way around her room picking the plush toys she left lying around, and tucked them all around the far side of her bed.

There was a knocking on Kanon’s door again, only this time it was a little louder and much more rhythmic, Kanon’s eyes widen, “J-Just a second, Hagumi-chan.” Kanon gave her room one last look over, making sure nothing too silly or childish looking was left around.

After her inspection was complete, Kanon made her way to the door and swung it open, “Hey, Hagu-”

She was cut off by Hagumi leaping at her and squeezing Kanon in a big hug, “Happy Birthday, Kano-chan-senpai!”

Kanon giggled, “Thank you, Hagumi-chan, but… you do know my birthday’s tomorrow, right?”

“Of course, I would never forget it!” Hagumi nodded, still holding tightly onto Kanon, “I just got so excited for it that I had to come over and wish you a happy birthday right now.”

“That very sweet of you, Hagumi-chan, I guess by now I should expect that from you.” Hagumi buried her head into Kanon’s shoulder to hide her embarrassing blush. When Kanon gave Hagumi a compliment, even just a small one, she always found Hagumi got surprisingly shy. “I am a bit worried though…” Kanon glanced at her clock, “isn’t it a bit late?”

Hagumi finally released Kanon from her ever tightening squeeze; taking a step back, Hagumi shyly shuffled on her feet, “Well… Hagumi didn’t realise how late it was until I was already running here… but I bet I can get home really fast anyway.”

Kanon shook her head, “No, Hagumi-chan, I can’t let you go walking off on your own this late at night, it can be dangerous.” Kanon picked her phone up from her bedside stand, “Maybe your parents can come pick you up?”

Another blush appeared on Hagumi’s cheeks, this one even deeper than the last, “Or maybe, if it’s ok with Kano-chan-senpai, I could… sleep here?”

The proposal surprised Kanon quite a bit, however, she thought of how rarely she got to have sleepovers, plus having Hagumi over would be nice, “Well I suppose that would be ok… but you should still call your parents and let them know where you are.”

Hagumi began hopping up and down in joy, “Yay! This is gonna be so much fun!”

“You know we’re really just going to be sleep, right? We do have to meet up with the others for band practice tomorrow.”

Hagumi’s eyes sparkled, “Oh yeah, your surprise par-” she quickly cut herself off, “practice… I meant surprise practice.”

Kanon giggled at Hagumi’s antics, _Even at the best of times Hagumi’s an awful liar,_ Kanon thought, _but maybe that’s a good thing, her innocence is so… cute._

Hagumi dialled her parents’ number and began chatting away to them, starting by letting them know where she ran off to and apologising for worrying them. Kanon made her way over to her closet, pulled out some spare pyjamas and laid them on her bed.

Hagumi bound over to Kanon and gave her back her phone, “They said it’s ok if I stay here tonight, but they did say if I run off in the middle of the night again I can’t have any more sleepovers, heh heh.”

“Well all right then, I’ve got you something to sleep in when you want to change. Did you want to have a bath or anything before we go to bed?”

Hagumi shook her head, “Naw, that’s ok, I’ll just get changed.” Hagumi quickly slipped her skirt off and began removing the rest of her cloths.

After getting a quick look at of Hagumi in her underwear, Kanon felt her face heat up so much she’d swear steam was coming out of her ears, “I-I’ll give you some privacy!” Kanon yelled as ran out the door and closed it behind her.

Pacing around in the hallway, Kanon tried to calm her thundering heart, but the thought of Hagumi changing in her room made her unable to relax. _I-I don’t get it, I’ve changed with plenty of girls at school before, why did seeing Hagumi like that get me so… excited?_ Kanon wondered.

Hagumi swung they door back open, “Done changing,” she announced. “Ready for sleepy sleeps, Kano-chan-senpai?”

“Yes I suppose, but…” Kanon hesitated, “just so you know, I don’t have a guest bed so…”

“That’s all good,” Hagumi waved off Kanon’s worries, “Hagumi doesn’t mind sharing a bed! Plus you got all those cute, stuffed animals over there I could cuddle; I knew about the jellyfish one we got you for your last birthday, but there’s so many!”

Kanon groaned, _Of course she’d find them, at least she doesn’t think I’m a baby,_ Kanon figured. “Well ok then, I guess we should-” another loud smack on the window caused Kanon to shriek and curl up on the ground, “Fuee!” She wailed.

Hagumi knelt by Kanon side, “Are you ok? What was that?”

Kanon looked away in shame, she hated Hagumi seeing her like this, “I’m fine, it’s just this branch that hits my window when it gets windy, it surprises me every time.”

Hagumi leapt to her feet, striking a dynamic pose with her hands on her hips, “Don’t worry, Kano-chan-senpai, Hagumi will take care of anything that tries to get you!” Hagumi raced over to window, pulling the binds over and swinging the window open.

“Hagumi-chan, what are you-” Hagumi practically leapt out of the window, dangling over the ledge, “be careful, you’ll fall!” Kanon got up and ran over to Hagumi, wrapping her arms around her legs.

“Ok, got it,” Hagumi declared, “can you pull me back in, Kano-chan-senpai?” It was at this moment Kanon realised, not only was she holding onto Hagumi tightly, but the way they lined up Kanon head was practically pressed right up against Hagumi butt. Her cheeks flared up and she prayed Hagumi hadn’t noticed their position as she yanked her friend back through the window.

“W-why did you do that, Hagumi-chan?” Kanon asked, trying to regain her composure.

Hagumi closed up the window and redrew the binds, “Like I said, I took care of it for you, Kano-chan-senpai! No more scary noises.”

Kanon listened for the smacking, and sure enough, there was nothing to be heard, “Oh thank you, Hagumi-chan, I know it’s dumb but… it just always surprised me, and made it hard to sleep.”

“I don’t think it’s dumb,” Hagumi reassuringly grabbed Kanon’s arm, “everyone’s scared of something, and you’ve been brave before too! Remember back on Kokoron’s island?” Hagumi started to blush and held onto Kanon a little tighter, “Hagumi got really scared then, but you were all brave and took care of everyone… of me. You’re the coolest person ever, Kano-chan-senpai!”

“Hagumi-chan…” Kanon whispered. Even though they’ve been friends for a while now, she never felt as close to Hagumi as she did right now, not just physically, but emotionally; the girl holding her was always so kind, always there when Kanon was lost or needed someone to show her the world was not so scary. Kanon found herself leaning in, her eyes gazing at Hagumi’s soft, smiling lips.

The two drew closer and closer together, but just before they connected, Hagumi suddenly pulled away, her eyes wide, “Hagumi almost forgot something.” Hagumi separated from Kanon and ran over to where she piled up the cloths she was wearing earlier.

Kanon suddenly felt very self-conscious; _Did she realize what I was going to do?_ Kanon wondered … _for a second I thought she was going to kiss me back. I hope I haven’t made things awkward._

Hagumi fished something out of her skirts’ pockets and presented it to Kanon. It was a small envelope with ‘Kanon’ written on the front surrounded by colourful balloons and hearts that had been drawn on presumably by Hagumi. “It’s an early birthday present! All of Hello, Happy World got you something we’ll give you tomorrow, but… I wanted to give you a little something extra.”

“Hagumi-chan, that’s so sweet,” Kanon took the envelope, “I guess this is my first gift this year… should I wait until tomorrow morning or…?”

“Open it now! Open it now!” Hagumi cheered, jumping up and down in excitement.

Kanon giggled, “I guess opening one present early would be ok, I heard some people do that at Christmas so…” she opened the envelope and peaked inside. Seeing a couple slips of paper she pulled them out and examined them, “Tickets to… the aquarium?”

“Yeah, I remembered how much you liked it when we all went together. I only got two tickets ‘cause I thought maybe… we could…” Hagumi suddenly became very small; she shrank down, hurt cheeks burning, unable to look directly at Kanon.

Kanon eyes flicked to the tickets then back to Hagumi; a small smile appeared on her face, “Hagumi-chan, would you like to go to the aquarium… just the two of us?”

“Yes please,” Hagumi whispered, giving a small nod.

Kanon took Hagumi’s hand, “Seeing as we’ll be busy with our… surprise practice tomorrow, how about the day after we go out together.”

Hagumi became so excited she tackled Kanon, causing them to fall onto the bed; she then pulled Kanon into a warm hug, “That sounds amazing, Kano-chan-senpai, I promise I’ll make this the best birthday week ever.”

Suddenly feeling playful, Hagumi snaked one of her arms around Kanon, and used the other to begin tickling Kanon’s side.

Kanon started to have a giggle fit and rolled around to shake Hagumi off, but Hagumi refused to loosen her grip and rolled around with Kanon. “Ha-Ha-Hagumi, s-stop i-it,” Kanon cried between her laughs. Judging by the way Hagumi started giggling herself, she was enjoying this quite a bit.

After sometime filled rolling and fidgeting they eventually wound up resting in the centre of the bed; Kanon’s head lay against her pillow, Hagumi loomed over her, gently pressing down on Kanon’s hands. She intertwined their fingers and gave Hagumi’s hands a little squeeze.

Kanon looked up to Hagumi, giving her a small smile, “Hagumi-chan, spending time with you is always so much fun, though rather silly, hehe.”

Hagumi looked down at Kanon, her expression unreadable, and her gaze never leaving Kanon’s eyes.

Kanon grew a little concerned at Hagumi’s silence, “Hagumi-chan?”

They found themselves in a situation similar to before; bodies pressed against each other, silently staring into each other’s eyes, emotions running high and Kanon’s heart pounding out of her chest. Hagumi began lowering herself until her face hovered just above Kanon’s, feeling each other’s hot breath as they inched closer. Kanon’s mouth parted in a small gasp at her unexpected boldness, and finally Hagumi closed the gap, pressing her lips against Kanon’s.

Kanon wriggled comfortably under Hagumi’s weight, ecstasy shooting through her excited body. Hagumi pressed harder against her, eliciting a pleasured moan from Kanon. Hagumi seemed to be caught in an excited daze, their lips would barely be separated for a second before Hagumi immediately and sensually began kissing Kanon again, each one making their bodies feel hotter and hotter.

As much as she wanted this to continue, and her body was practically screaming for her to keep going, Kanon knew in her head they had to stop, Kanon needed to know if Hagumi was just having fun or if this was something more. Pulling one of her hands out from under Hagumi’s grip, she gently pressed against Hagumi’s collar, and pushed Hagumi back up above her.

Hagumi’s breathing was heavy and eyes hungrily stared back at Kanon, it was a state she had never seen Hagumi in. After a little bit of separation, Hagumi blinked a few times and seemed to regain her composure, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Kanon, I-I just…”

Kanon moved her hand to the top of Hagumi’s head and began gently running her fingers through Hagumi’s hair, “It’s ok, Hagumi-chan, I’m not upset or anything. I just needed to know… why did you kiss me?”

Hagumi relaxed under Kanon’s touch, letting her body slowly slip down to lay beside Kanon. Hagumi wrapped an arm around Kanon’s waist, and held her closely. “Hagumi’s always wanted to kiss Kano-chan-senpai,” Hagumi seemed to be saying it more to herself than to Kanon, “it felt like it was the right time… I’m glad I got to do it, even just the one time…”

Kanon grabbed Hagumi’s chin and gently brought her head up so their faces were close together once again. “It doesn’t have to be just the one time,” Kanon planted a quick peck on Hagumi’s cheek, “I’ve actually... always wanted to kiss you too, Hagumi-chan, but still, what does this mean to you?”

“Hagumi has a bit of a confession to make,” Hagumi blushed but didn’t look away from Kanon’s eyes, “the aquarium trip, ummm… I was kinda hoping when we went together, it might be like a date!”

“A date? Y-You really want to date me?!” Hagumi nodded, showing off the biggest grin she thinks she’s ever had. Kanon affectionately stroked her cheek, “I’d that too, Hagumi-chan.”

Hagumi squealed in delight, “I can’t wait! I’m gonna keep my promise and make sure you have the best week ever.”

They shuffled together as close as they could, held each other lovingly and closed their eyes; slowly drifting away to sleep in each other’s arms, Kanon whispered, “You already have.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long to get out I think the title has become ironic. Between life getting in the way, me being lazy and never quite being satisfied with it this certain took a lot longer to get out then it should so I finally said 'screw it, let's get it out already', anyway I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> It's been so long I think I only kinda remember the inspiration behind this and it's the dumbest, simplest thing. I'm pretty I just read a bit of dialogue the day before Kanon's birthday where Hagumi says she's so excited for Kanon's birthday she wants to run to her now and wish her a happy birthday, I thought it was adorable and then this happened.
> 
> For those of you who don't know I also like to make up character cards to go with the stories I write as if they were event stories, so here we go:
> 
> Kanon Matsubara (4 Star Powerful Type) [Celebrating With Those I Love]
> 
> Hagumi Kitazawa (4 Star Powerful Type) [Good Girl, Good Friend, Best Girlfriend]
> 
> Kokoro Tsurumaki (3 Star Powerful Type) [Let's All Have A Sleepover Too!]
> 
> Misaki Okusawa (3 Star Happy Type) [If We Don't Sleep Is It A Playover?]
> 
> Kaoru Seta (2 Star Happy Type) [So Fleeting We Weren't Even There]


End file.
